Three Invisibles
by Sal VeRane
Summary: What happens when you put Canada, Prussia, and a college student who is constantly being forgotten by her friends at an anime con? I don't know. Read the story. Human names used. Rated just to be safe. DISCONTINUED... until I think of a plot...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fic, but I've re-writen the first two chapters, so this would be the new copy. I want to appologize for not updating for a really long time, but I have had a really busy summer, and I've kinda been a bit lazy, so sorry. Anyways, here's the story XD

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said to a Canada cosplayer I had just crashed into. It wasn't that he was invisible, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because I was searching for my so-called friends, who had just abandoned me in the dealers room.

"Y-you can see me?" we said at the same time.

"Ahh! Sorry! It's just that most people can't see me, except _him_… and yes, I can see you. Should I… not be able to see you for some reason?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No, but people don't really take notice of me, my friends included, so I was surprised when you did," I replied.

"R-really? I've never met someone who was just as invisible as I was."

"What about Prussia? He notices you, and doesn't he… not exist anymore?" I asked, going along with the cosplayer who was doing a really, _really _good job of being "in character".

"Oi! Mattie! Come on! And for your information, the incredibly awesome me does exist," said a boisterous voice. The voice belonged to a Prussia cosplayer who was currently walking quickly towards us.

"G-Gil… there are other people here… would you please try to keep it down a bit? Please?" the Canada cosplayer said in reply.

_Wow! Both of them have such awesome cosplays, and are really good at staying in character! I wonder if they are doing a skit in the Masquerade tomorrow? _I thought to myself.

"Oh, come on, half the people here are dressed like the us, so I don't see any reason not to. And you," the Prussia cosplayer said, looking at me "not a bad costume! Though it's a bit inaccurate..."

"Ummm… thanks?" I replied, slightly confused about how my cosplay could be inaccurate. _Well, I suppose no one could make the uniform exactly the way it is in the anime..._

"Gilbert! What did I just tell you?" admonished the Canada cosplayer.

"Ja, ja. Ich weiß, aber warum?" he said in German, much to the confusion of his fellow cosplayer.

Noticing his confusion, I said, "What your friend said was: 'Yes, yes. I know, but why?' " I translated. Both of them looked at me with mildly surprised expressions.

"Ich heiße Gilbert. Mein Freund heißt Mattie," Gilbert said, again in German. I could tell that he was a native German because of the fluency and speed at which he spoke.

"Ich heiße Seth. Kommst du aus Deutschland?" I asked, also speaking in German.

Gilbert didn't answer at first. Instead, he glanced at Mattie, who nodded. "Come with us. Considering you actually noticed Mattie, I think we can trust you," he said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

I could only stare in silence at the two countries before me. _Well, technically Prussia is a _former _country, but oh well. _I thought. Finally, my brain started to work again, and I immediately went into "rabid fan-girl" mode in spite of being a sophomore in college.

"Omigod! You are actually _Canada_ and _Prussia_! Omigod! No way! I always knew that countries were personified! I _knew_ it! Omigod! _Canada_ and _Prussia_!"

"Oh, hey! There you are! Where did you disappear to? We've been searching all over for you!" said a familiar voice. It was Lilly, cosplaying Rukia from Bleach, accompanied Dan, my boyfriend, cosplaying America, Caroline, cosplaying Belarus, and a few of my other friends who had disappeared on _me _in the dealers room while I was looking at posters and such.

"Ummm… you guys were the ones who left _me_ in the dealers room. I've been looking all over for _you_!" I said in response.

"Oi, chibi-Canada! Who are they?" asked Gil.

"My friends, who thought_ I_ was the one who disappeared. And what's with this "chibi-Canada" stuff?" I said.

"Well, you look a whole lot like him, so…."

"Wow! That is such awesome cosplay! Did you make it?" Lilly asked Gil, seeming to notice him for the first time.

"Well, of course it's awesome! Do you really think that I, being the most awesome person in the world, would wear something un-awesome?" Gil responded. Mattie gave him a stern look, but it was ignored.

"Seth! We're going to get lunch now," said Dan.

"Can these two come along?" I asked, motioning to Mattie and Gil.

"Two? But there's only one... " asked Caroline. There was a look of confusion on her face for a moment, but then she noticed Mattie. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there for a second! You have a pretty cool cosplay, too." She told him, and to me she said, "Of course they can come! Their cosplays are just amazing!" Gilbert looked slightly disappointed when she didn't say "awesome".

The food court was crowded with con-goers getting lunch as fast as they could so as to miss as little of the con as possible. When we finally found a spot where we could sit down and eat, Lilly had managed to get into a mock-battle with another Bleach cosplayer and tear her cosplay, Caroline had first gotten separated from us, and then supposedly lost her wallet, all the while holding it in her hand, and Dan had gotten attacked by a group of fan-girls, each wanting her picture taken with him, because America is the hero, after all.

"Is this what usually what happens to you at cons?"Mattie asked.

"Yeah, but it's usually a lot worse when I cosplay Germany. _Every_ girl at the con comes up and asks for a picture with me. Only me. None of the other Germany cosplayer are bothered. Just me," I said with a note of amusement in my voice. "I wonder if it's 'cuz I actually speak German?"

"Du sprichst Deutsch wunderbar," said Gilbert.

"Danke schön," I said.

"What?" asked Mattie.

"Mattie, you should learn really learn German. That way you'll understand what we're saying," suggested Gil.

"Sorry! Sorry!" said Mattie, meekly.

"Don't apologize, Mattie. It just makes you look weak," Gilbert said in a matter-of–fact tone of voice.

"S-"

"I, being the awesome person I am, just told you not to apologize! Need I repeat my awesome self again?" Gil asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Wow, he really cosplays Prussia well! I mean, the white hair and red eyes look almost real! I wonder how much he paid for the wig and tinted contacts? Not to mention well he gets into character," Lilly remarked.

"Well I am, in fact, naturally albino, and have been told that I do occasionally brag about how awesome I am, and it wasn't really hard for Mattie to convince me to cosplay Prussia… " Gil said.

"Cool!" Dan exclaimed. "I've never met an albino before!"

"Well, now, you have!" Gilbert said, looking rather proud of himself.

Lunch continued, with me and Mattie being ignored; Gilbert was talking with my friends. _How many times does that make today that they have forgotten or ignored me? _I asked myself. _And even though Gil isn't a country anymore, he's... what's that word, not annoying or noisy, but, well, he makes his presence know. That's it_.

"Hey, you guys finished eating? I kinda need to go tho the bathroom, and then I wanna go back to the con; there was a poster I really wanted to get in the dealers room," asked Caroline.

"Yeah, we're finished. And stopping at the bathroom to wash hands and stuff doesn't sound bad; we wouldn't want to get our cosplays dirty." said Lilly, and Dan nodded in agreement.

Gil had finally begun talking to Mattie and I, and it seemed that our bubble of invisible-ness had surrounded Gil, too, because no one noticed that he wasn't with them when they left, not throwing their trash away, saying that they would come back. However, we were throwing our trash away when the came back, so they probably assumed that we had left with out them, even though we were in plain sight. Mattie, Gil and I were invisible to the world.

A few minutes after we were abandoned, me for the second time that day, I asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"Well... ummm… there was a panel I wanted to go to at 1:30. If we hurry, we might still be able to make it," said Mattie.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Gil and I said at the same time.

"Ummm… you are 18, or older, right?" Mattie asked me as we walked. "The panel is 18+…"

"I'm 20, don't worry. And some of the non-18+ panels I've went to before I was 18 ended up bordering on being 18+, anyway," I told him.

"Ok… that good. That your over 18, I mean. Not so good that non-18+ panels almost became 18+ panels," Mattie said.

"Well, being as awesome as I am, don't see anything wrong with it." Gil remarked. "Hey, your name is Seth, right? And didn't you mention that that the America cosplayer was your boyfriend? So…ummm...?"

I burst out laughing. "Do I really look like a guy? I mean I know I'm a tom-boy, but I didn't think I actually looked like a guy!"

"Wait, you're a _girl_?" Gilbert almost shouted in surprise. "But… you're so… flat…"

"Yes, I am a girl, and I bound my chest, you moron." I said. Much to Mattie's amusement, all Gil could do was stare, speechless.

"You actually thought she was a guy?" he asked Gil.

"Shuddup. She sure doesn't look like a girl to me." Gil countered.

In an attempt to avoid a fight, I asked, "Will you two be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah. In fact, we got a room in the hotel. What about you?" Mattie said.

"Yep. All three days. My friends and I have two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. I wonder if anybody would notice if I slept in the hall tonight?" I said. Then answering my own question, "Probably not, if today was anything to judge by."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but ummm… maybe instead of rooming with your friends, who left you alone twice, you could room with us…? Please don't take it the wrong way! I'm sorry!" Mattie said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. One question, though. How many beds are there in your room?" I asked.

"Two," said Gilbert.

"Ok, then. I'll stay with you. But let me warn you ahead of time. I'm a second degree black belt in Taekwondo, first degree in Goju Ryu, and blue in Hapkido. So don't try anything if you want to stay alive." I warned.

"No problem." Both of them said in a tone of voice that was clearly a mixture of fear and respect.

By the time the agreement had been reached, we were at the panel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Hetalia, or any of its characters.

I spent the rest of the day with Gil and Mattie, and became aware that, more often than not, Gil's eyes were following my every move.

"Ummm… hey, any particular reason why you're always staring at me?" I asked.

"Just what the hell makes you think that someone as awesome as me would stare at something as un-awesome as you?" he asked, and I noticed a slight blush creep over his face. So slight, it was barely visible and I almost didn't notice it.

"And how am I 'un-awesome'?" I asked, as I folded my arms, not really caring one way or another if Gil considered me awesome or not.

"You asked the me if I was staring at something that's not at MY level of awesome-ness!" Gil said in a shocked tone, over-dramatizing the statement by using exaggerated gestures and flourishes.

"Ummm, Gil?" Mattie asked rather timidly.

_I swear I just saw a yellow background with baby chickens appear behind Gil for a moment there. _I thought to my self, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, if I'm not on-par with your level of awesome-ness, then why are you even talking to me? And on top of that, every thing that you look at wouldn't be as awesome as you because you consider yourself so much more awesome than everything else! And, I am NOT a 'thing'" I said, in a mater-of-fact voice.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He shouted. Clearly, he didn't have a good come-back for my last comment. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Gil!" Mattie shouted. It was the loudest I had heard his voice. "Ummm... let's try to not cause a scene?"

"Whatever. It's not like I care what you stare at." I said,

"Really? You don't care what I stare at?" he said in an evil, you-just-gave-me-permission-without-even-knowing-it-to-do-something-I-probably-shouldn't-do-but-will-do-it-anyways sounding tone.

"Gilbert! I knew that allowing you to hang around Francis and Antonio wasn't a good idea! You should know better than it stare at... at ...! And remember what Seth said! She's a really high level black belt!" Mattie scolded while a faint pink tinge came across his cheeks.

"Yes. I've seen the anime, and I know what you have done in the past to other female nations. Be mindful of where your eyes, and hands, are or one of my hands might just "slip" up to your face at a very high speed. " I threatened. Gilbert just crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something under his breath. I faintly heard a string of German curses.

"Now that that's over, why don't we go find some dinner? It's almost 6:00." Mattie asked.

"Great idea!" I said.

A few minutes later, we entered the food court, which was as crowded as it was during lunch, but this time we managed to buy dinner and find a place to sit without any mishaps.

"Are there any panels you guys wanna go to after dinner?" I asked while we were eating.

"No, but there is a Vocaloid panel I want to go to tomorrow... " Mattie suggested timidly.

"Fine, we'll go to that… what time is it at?" Gilbert answered him in a slightly gentler tone than before. He hadn't spoken a word sense the end of the "Declare Seth an Un-awesome Person" episode, which was slightly surprising, because he always had something to say.

"Ummm… it's at 1:40… "

"Alright then. There's a FMA photo shoot I wanna take part in at 11:00… Anything you wanna do, Gil?" I asked politely, trying not to provoke him.

"There is no panel awesome enough for the awesome me to attend!" was the arrogant, I'm-still-kinda-pissed-off-at-you-and-I'm-more-awesome-than-you-so-just-shut-up reply I received along with a slight glare.

"O-ok, if you say so… " I said.

"If you guys are finished, I say we go get my stuff from Lilly's room, and bring it to your room, then explore the con a bit more 'till about… I don't know… 9ish? Sound like a plan to you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go!"

The three of us did just that. When we got back to the hotel room at about 9:30, everybody was exhausted.


End file.
